


Help I'm Alive (fanvid)

by AudreyV



Category: But I'm a Cheerleader (1999)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Falling In Love, Fanvids, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV
Summary: Can you hear my heart beating like a hammer?





	Help I'm Alive (fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AurumCalendula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/gifts).



Help I'm Alive  
Music by Metric  
Footage from But I'm a Cheerleader  
Edited by ?   
For Aurum Calendula  
Equinox Vid Exchange Spring 2019

password: equinox  


[Help I'm Alive](https://vimeo.com/328960968) from [Anon Vidder](https://vimeo.com/user90886103) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
